Hey there Hinata
by imaginary gurl
Summary: A boy and a girl meet and become friends. They soon find a liking to eachother but something tragic pulls them apart. Will they be one again? NaruHina Reviews please!
1. the day we met

I'm starting a new fic!!! Sorry if I didn't finish Café intimacy. If anyone wants to take over that story they can!!! They just have to tell me so that when they finish the story I can read it!!! 3

* * *

"…" talking

'….' thinking

Blah shouting

* * *

Hey there Hinata

The relationship of Hinata and Naruto was a sweet one. It all started at the beach…….

A girl around the age of 8 was walking along the beach looking at the waves and taking in the smells of the ocean. It wasn't long till something caught her eye.

' Hey, I wonder what's over those rocks over there.' The girl thought

Being the curious girl that she was, she walked over to those and began to climb them. But she was completely oblivious to the fact that there was someone else on the beach.

A boy, the same age as the girl walked in the entrance of the beach. He wasn't any ordinary boy though. He was an orphan. About 7 years ago his parents were driving home together when a reckless driver in front of them stop suddenly. This was too fast for them to see and they crashed right into the car.(an: The dude in front was sleeping. It seems he had too much to drink.)

After the boy heard this he was crying. He had never met his parents and now…..he never will.(an: that was sad to write)

Soon the boy was placed in the orphanage but a friend of his dad's adopted him and once again he had a home. The man's name was Jaraiya. But the boy calls him "dad".

* * *

Back to story 

The boy was walking towards the beach when he saw a little girl around his age climbing the sharp rocks on the other side of the beach.

" Why's she climbing those rocks? Their really pointing, she could get hurt." the boy said as he ran to the girl

The girl was doing fine until she slipped on one of the rocks and became so unbalanced that she fell. As she was headed toward the ground her right knee scraped the barnacle covered rocks.

"Ahhhh!" was the last thing you could hear from the girl as she plummeted to the ground.

The boy ran to the girl's side.

" Are you okay?" said the boy

"M-my kn-knee." the girl stuttered as she held out her right knee.

"That looks really bad! I'll go get some ointment, you stay right here." the boy said as he ran to his house that was right near the beach.(an: Lucky!)

Three minutes later the boy returned with a first aid kit.

"This is gonna sting a little." the boy said as he sprayed some hydrogen peroxide on her right knee.

"Ouch." the girl squeaked out as the liquid reached her sensitive skin.

"I'm almost done." the boy said as he placed a bandage on her "booboo".

"There!! All done!!" the boy said gladly

"It feels much better!" the girl said. The boy helped the girl off the ground.

"So you feel much better now right?" the boy said

"Mmhmm, Arigato!" the girl said with a smile

"Heh! Your welcome!!" the boy said putting his hands behind his head

"So what's your name?" the boy asked

"M-my na-name i-is H-Hina-Hinata Hyu-Hyuuga." Hinata said

"Cool! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!!" Naruto said with a grin

"It's v-very n-nice t-to me-meet yo-you N-Naruto-san." Hinata said

"You don't have to call me that!! I mean we're friends right?" Naruto asked

Hinata was surprised! No one ever wanted to be her friend since they thought she was a freak for having weird colored eyes.

"R-rea-really?" Hinata asked

"Yup!! So just call me Naruto!!" said Naruto

"N-Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata said

"What?" Naruto asked

"C-can I c-called you N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked

"Sure!!" Naruto said with a foxy grin

"If your gonna call me Naruto-kun the I'm gonna call you Hinata-chan." Naruto said

"T-thank -yo-you." Hinata said

"Hm? For what?" Naruto asked

"Well, for being my friend and not judging me for having weird colored eyes." Hinata said

"Really? I thought a nice girl like you would have plenty of friends." Naruto asked

"No, everyone makes fun of me so I don't have friends." Hinata said

"Well that's just mean!! But you don't have to worry about that anymore cause your with me and I know people that'll be your friend." Naruto said

"R-really?" Hinata said

"Yeah!! Oh! And I noticed something." Naruto said

"W-what?" Hinata asked

"You didn't stutter when you were talking to me a while ago." Naruto said

"Oh! W-well I-I wa-was…." Hinata started but was interrupted

"Hey! Hinata you have to stop stuttering!! We're friends now so there's no need to stutter." Naruto said

"Oh. O-okay." Hinata said

"There! Much better!" Naruto said

"Now let's go meet your new friends." Naruto said as he held Hinata's hand and ran

"H-huh?" was all Hinata said before she was carried off.

* * *

Naruto's friends 

Naruto dragged Hinata into a forest of Sakuras. The ran until they were in front of a wide space that shown six people around their age.

"Naruto where have you been." A pink haired girl said

"I came to show us the new member of our group." Naruto said as he pulled Hinata out of the shadows

"Meet Hinata." Naruto said with a smile

"H-hello." Hinata said

"Hey. Hello. Nice to meet ya." was said by everyone but Naruto and Hinata

"I'm Kiba." Said a boy with fang like teeth with a dog poking out of his jacket

"And this is Akamaru."

"I'm Sakura." Said a girl with bubblegum colored hair

"I'm Ino." Said another girl with blond hair

"I'm Shikamaru." Said a boy with pineapple like hair

"Sasuke." said a boy with no emotion

"I'm Chouji." said a boy that was snacking on potato chips

"It's nice to meet you all." Hinata said

"You didn't stutter Hinata! Good for you!" Naruto said

"Heh, thank you!" Hinata said

"So you're a part of the group now." said Kiba

"Mmhmm." Hinata said with a nod

"So that means we're all friends!" Sakura said

**"Yeah!!"**said Ino 

"But we better make it official." Naruto said everyone nodded

"So troublesome." Shikamaru said

Everyone formed into a circle and Naruto started by placing his hand in the middle and everyone put their hand on top of the other

"From this day forward we'll be friends forever even if we are _troublesome_." Naruto said. Everyone giggled.

"Hey!" Shikamaru said

And that's how it all started. From that day all seven of them vowed they would all be friends till the end until that faithful day……………..

* * *

So there goes the first chapter of Hey there Hinata. Sorry if I decided to end Café Intimacy. I truly am sorry. But I was serious. If you want to take over Café Intimacy then you can!! Good luck!! Tell me and I'll read the story!! 


	2. Tragedy strikes

I hope I get more reviews

* * *

"…" talking 

'…' thinking

Blah shouting

* * *

Hey there Hinata

At the age of 18, Hinata Hyuuga had finished her last year of high school and so did her friends.

And to celebrate the ending of high school, they had a party at the park.

"**Here's to almost college students!!!" **Shouted Naruto

**"Yeah!!!"**shouted everyone 

" And now to finish the festivities, Hyuuga-sama has something to say." said the principle of their high school, Tsunade-sama, but Naruto calls her obaa-chan.

Hiashi proceeded by stepping into the middle of their party.

"As all of you know, I am Hinata's father, and I have planned some things for her move to college." Hiashi paused before continuing

"I've decided for Hinata to move to New York and go to college there with Neji." Hiashi said with a hint of regret(an: in my story he's become nicer)

**"What?!!!"**Naruto and the others said. Hinata didn't say a word, she was too stunned. 

"Hinata, I feel it is for your best." Hiashi said

Everyone turn to Hinata to see her answer

"Y-ye-yes fa-father." Hinata said with her head down covering her eyes that were tearing up

"What! Hinata are you serious!! He's making you move away!! Away from your friends and family." Naruto said

"Yeah!! How can you agree with that!! I thought we were your best friends." Kiba said

Hinata didn't respond. She just stood there looking at the ground.

"I-I'm so-sor-sorry." Hinata said and ran home

"Hinata-chan!!" Naruto yelled but she didn't turn around do he ran after her

"Naruto!! Come back here." Sakura said but he didn't listen

' That's Naruto, reckless as ever.' Sakura thought as everyone went home one by one with a frown on their faces

* * *

Back to Naruto 

Naruto chased after Hinata but before he could talk to her she ran inside of her house and locked the door and ran up to her room.

"Dammit!!" Naruto cursed as he tried to find a way to her room.

He finally found a latter he could use to get up to her room. Luckily the window was open.

Naruto climbed until he was inside Hinata's bedroom. Hinata was sitting on her bed, knees up to her chest, hands on her face, head down, and crying.

Naruto sat on the side of her bed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Hinata looked up.

"Why'd you agree?" Naruto asked

"I-I ha-had t-to, the-there wa-was no-noth-nothing I cou-could do." Hinata said drying her tears with the sleeve of her jacket. Her face was as red as ever

"Well I guess there really wasn't anything you could do……I just wished you weren't the one to go." Naruto said looking sad

"Why?" Hinata asked

"Well because you're my best friend and I-I li-like yo-you….a lot." Naruto said blushing a little

Hinata was blushing also.

"Re-Really?" Hinata was hoping it was true

"Ye-yeah…." Naruto said

Hinata's heart was thumping wildly

"G-Good cause I li-like yo-you t-too." Hinata said still red in the face

"Re-Really?" Naruto asked

"Mmhmm." Hinata said as she closed her eyes and shook her head slowly

Then out of nowhere, Naruto suddenly gave her a hug. Hinata went wide eyed.

"Good." Naruto said as he rested his head on top of her head

Hinata clung onto Naruto and rested her head on his shoulder

' I wish I could stay here forever.' Hinata thought closing her eyes

5 minutes later they released from their hug and Naruto grabbed both of her shoulders.

"You better call." Naruto said

"Mmhmm, I will." Hinata said with a reassuring smile

"Good….." Naruto said and kiss her lightly on the forehead

Hinata placed both of her hands on her chest and closed her eyes.

Naruto pulled away and looked at Hinata directly.

"I love you Hinata-chan." Naruto said

" I love you too Naruto-kun." Hinata said

They then pulled together in one final hug.

* * *

Morning 

"Hinata, it's time to get ready to go to the airport." said Hinata's little sister Hanabi.

"O-okay." Hinata said getting dressed

She walked down stairs to get ready for her flight

She picked up her bags and packed them into her car(an: she's got a Lexus!!)

She got in the driver's seat and made her way to the airport.

Hinata placed her bags on a conveyor belt and waited in line to board the plane. Then out of nowhere, Naruto and her other best friends came through the entrance and greeted her.

"Hey Hinata, we just came to say goodbye to you." Naruto said

"That's really sweet you guys, I'm really gonna miss all of you." Hinata said tearing up

"Please don't be so sad Hinata-hime." Naruto said wiping her tears away with his thumb

"Oooooh." said everyone

"What?" said Naruto

"We've been waiting forever for you guys to get together!!!" said Sakura

"Uhhhh……" said Naruto and Hinata while blushing

"Well good for you Naruto." said Kiba slapping Naruto on the back

"It's too bad that……" Ino started

"Yeah……." said Kiba

"Well couples don't always stick together." Sasuke said

"Sasuke!!!!" said Sakura

"I'm just saying the truth." Sasuke said

While they were talking Hinata was next in line to board the plane

"Umm…..guys……I have to board the plane." Hinata said

"Oh…" Everyone said looking at her

"Well we better say goodbye, but you better call!!!" Ino said

"Don't worry, I will." Hinata said

"Good." said everyone

They all gave Hanta a long hug. Naruto gave Hinata a loving kiss on the forehead.

"I'm really gonna miss you." Naruto said

"I will too." Hinata said

"Well……..I have to go………bye." Hinata said

She then grabbed Naruto's hand and kissed him on the cheek. She then walked to the entrance of the plane.

* * *

Three days later 

Hinata was unpacking the rest of her things in the new apartment Neji picked for her. When her cell phone rang. She picked up the light purple phone and answered the caller.

"Hello?" Hinata said

"Hinata, it's Naruto." Naruto said

"Oh hi." Hinata said

"I was wondering how your were doing." Naruto said

"I'm doing great, I have a new apartment and I'm almost done packing, and I've met a lot of people here." Hinata said

"Like who?" Naruto said

"Well…..I met this guy named Sai, He was really nice, he very sweet too." Hinata said

"Well if he's so sweet, why don't you date him." Naruto said sounding jealous

"Jealous much!!! He's just a friend, if you were really my boyfriend, you'd trust me." Hinata said teasing him

"Okay, I trust you, man, why'd you have to go and tease me like that." Naruto said

"I'm sorry." Hinata said

"That's okay." Naruto said

"Well it was nice talking to you, but I have to continue unpacking so I have to hang up." Hinata said

"Okay, I'll talk to you later, bye Hinata-hime." Naruto said

"Bye Naruto-koishii." Hinata said

She hung up and continued unpacking.

'Naruto……please wait for me.' Hinata thought

* * *

There goes the chappie2. I liked this chapter. It was kind of sad. 


	3. The day our love started

I've been having some troubles but I'm back baby!!!! This is a flashback to show you how Naruto fell for Hinata!!! Enjoy :3

* * *

"….." talking 

'….' thinking

Blah shouting

Hey there Hinata

Five hours after unpacking……

Hinata was sitting comfortably on her couch when something caught her eye.

'I wonder what that is?' Hinata thought walking over to the strange object that so happens to be an album. She flipped the album open and inside was a big picture of her and all her friends on the day of her birthday, December 27.

"That was the day I fell in love with Naruto-kun……." Hinata said as she remembered that beautiful day.

_

* * *

Flashback…….. _

_12 year old Hinata was dressed in a yellow and green dress with two pig tails wrapped in yellow lace. She was getting ready for her 12th birthday party. Hinata was getting over excited for the fact that she loved birthdays._

_'I wonder what the cake will look like?…..'Hinata thought while putting on her sandals._

_Outside……._

_Hinata had just opened the door to go outside so everyone hid. Three minutes later Hinata came through the door._

_"F-father? W-where is everyone?" Hinata said_

_**"Suprise!!"**everyone yelled that it scared Hinata but she soon became unfrightened cause she knew it was her friends. _

_"H-Hello everyone." Hinata said with a light blush_

_"Happy Birthday Hinata-chan!!!" said Naruto along with everyone else afterward_

_"Thank you so much!!!" Hinata said hugging everyone_

_The day started out great but it soon got cold and Hinata didn't have a jacket and Naruto saw this so he put his jacket around her. At this Hinata blushed_

_"Th-thank yo-you Na-Naru-Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered_

_"No need to stutter Hinata, It's your birthday so lighten up!!" Naruto said_

_"Your right!!! Let's go on the swing!!" Hinata said_

_"Okay!!" Naruto said_

_They were having a real fun time on the swing until Naruto got an idea. He got behind Hinata's swing and pushed her high up in the sky. At first it was fun until she fell while high in the sky. She was about to hit the ground until Naruto caught her but he became unstable and fell backward with Hinata on top of him. They were both looking into each other's eyes. They both grew red and couldn't move._

_' Hinata's eyes are a different color than the other Hyuugas.' Naruto thought ' They're much prettier.'_

_'I can't stop looking at Naruto-kun's eye's, they're so beautiful, they make me want to jump into them.' Hinata said growing redder by the second_

_After five minutes Naruto finally got off of Hinata._

_"Heh, looks like you had a nasty fall, are you okay?" Naruto asked_

_"Oh, I'm fine." Hinata said still red giving Naruto a smile of assuring him_

_' Wow, that was such a cute smile." Naruto thought ' I wonder what this feeling I'm having is?'_

_' My heart is beating so fast, I wonder what's wrong?' Hinata thought placing a hand where her heart is._

_"Hinata, It's time to eat cake!!!" Hiashi said_

_"Okay!!" Hinata said_

_The cake was light purple with dark purple flowers and in cursive had " Happy Birthday Hinata" on it. The candle was the number 12. Hinata sat in front of the cake waited for the special birthday song._

_"Happy birthday to you"_

_"Happy Birthday to you"_

_"Happy Birthday Hinata"_

_Happy Birthday to you"_

_They then all cheered and Hinata blew out her candles to make a wish._

_'I wish I knew this strange I'm having when I'm around Naruto-kun.' Hinata thought_

_After that the cake was eaten and everyone then watched as Hinata opened her presents. This is what she got:_

_A Pink Bracelet from Sakura,_

_A flower pressing book from Ino,_

_A stuffed puppy from Kiba,_

_Fake cooking kit from Chouji,_

_A telescope for watching clouds from Shikamaru,_

_A light purple scarf from Sasuke,_

_And from Naruto she got something she would cherish forever, he had gotten her, or more likely made her, a beautiful bejeweled album that was empty but would soon have billions of pictures in it._

_She looked at Naruto and he showed her his hands._

_"Note to self, when your using hot glue guns be careful." Naruto said grinning sheepishly_

_Hinata giggled 'This feeling is coming back.' Hinata thought_

_After the cake and presents, everyone went to play. Hinata was sitting by a hill that was closest to see the sunset. Naruto sat beside her. He saw she was holding his gift in her hands._

_"So I'm guessing you like the present?" Naruto said_

_She giggled "Of course I do." Hinata said_

_"Just making sure." Naruto said_

_Hinata then looked at his hands and all the bandages._

_"That looks like it hurts." Hinata said_

_Naruto knew what she was talking about_

_"This? It's not that bad." Naruto said_

_"I hope this gift didn't cause you too much trouble." Hinata said_

_"Of course not!! I made it for you and even if it did hurt I'd still make it!!" Naruto said_

_"Thank you" Hinata said blushing deeply_

_'He made this gift even when it hurt, He made it for me, Naruto-kun….' Hinata thought holding onto the album tightly_

_"Alright!!! Everyone in for a group picture!!" Hiashi said_

_Everyone bunched up. Naruto was at the right of Hinata and Kiba was at the left._

_"Say cheese!!!" Hiashi said_

_Naruto then put an arm around Hinata and grinned. Hinata blushed and smiled._

_The picture was then taken._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Hinata stared at the picture. She took it out and wrote on the back:

"The day I fell in love with Naruto-kun"

* * *

So that was chapter 3. Hope you like it!!!


End file.
